Meli G
|nacimiento = 19 de junio de 1996 |familiares = Habib Gedeón (padre) Alma Delia Pérez (madre) |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Músico Locutora Cantante intérprete Compositora |primera_aparicion = Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero |ingreso_doblaje = 2005 ( ) |pais = México |nacionalidad = Mexicana |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = SarahVozNinjaSteel.ogg |demo2 = OWDVa.ogg |facebook = meligmusica/ |twitter = meligmusica |instagram = meligmusica |youtube = Meli G }}thumb|230px|Por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Meli G thumb|230px|Homenaje a Melissa Gedeón (Meli G). Hecho por Brayan102x. thumb|230px|Video "Algo en ti" thumb|230px|Grabando.thumb|230px|En un concierto. pinkie_pie_and_pinkie_pie_by_hampshireukbrony-d6makje.png|Pinkie Pie en la saga de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad y Equestria Girls, su personaje más conocido. LucyNarnia1.PNG|Lucy Pevensie en la trilogía de Las crónicas de Narnia, otro de sus personajes más conocidos y el primero de su carrera. Bella--0.PNG|Bella en el live action de La Bella y la Bestia, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. AliceDainard.jpg|Alice Dainard en Super 8, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. D.va overwatch.png|D.Va en Overwatch, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Demencia Villanos.png|Demencia en Villanos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. PaytonKelly.png|Peyton Kelly en Entrenando a papá. NinjaSteelRosa02.jpg|Sarah Thompson / Ninja Steel Ranger Rosa en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. Darby-my-friends-tigger-pooh-15.jpg|Darby en Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh. Rochellecartoonprofile.png|Rochelle Goyle en la franquicia de Monster High. 259px-Profile_art_-_Kitty_Cheshire.jpg|Kitty Cheshire en la franquicia de Ever After High. Dd19vpm-5c3550cc-1660-4042-b8c0-56d3e971d709.png|Zatanna en DC Super Hero Girls. Sara murphy lldmm.png|Sara Murphy en La ley de Milo Murphy. Chris Bakugan Brawler.jpg|Chris en Bakugan: El Surgimiento de Mechtanium. Aria-sacred.jpg|Aria en La espada sagrada. ElfenLMayu.png|Mayu en Elfen Lied. Siesta.png|Siesta en La magia de Zero. Himemiko forma real.png|Princesa del pantano en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué?. Cyborg 003 (Françoise Arnoul) (C009COJ).png|Cyborg 003 / Françoise Arnoul en Cyborg 009: Call of Justice. Sarah Coppola (ITA).png|Sarah Coppola en Ingress: The Animation. Yuna-sword-art-online-the-movie-ordinal-scale-91.5.jpg|Yuna / Yuna Shigemura en Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale. Jasiri-the-lion-guard-9.29.jpg|Jasiri en La guardia del león Frump-dawn-of-the-croods-8.23.jpg|Frump en El amanecer de los Croods. Stacielf.jpg|La voz de Stacie en diversas películas y series de Barbie. Ninki.png|Ninki en Kerwhizz. Url23.jpg|Annie en la película homónima. RedridingELB.png|Caperucita Roja de la película En el bosque. KGMRoxy.png|Roxy/Lancelot en Kingsman: El servicio secreto. Lucia_Ratón_Perez.png|Lucía en El ratón de los dientes. Rosebud_sitting.jpg|RoseBud en la franquicia de los Buddies. MurphYoung-Interstellar.jpg|Murph Cooper (joven) en Interestelar. Taylor.jpg|Taylor Hathaway en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada. Ruehunger.jpg|Rue en Los juegos del hambre. Babe-character-web-desktop-2.png|Babe Carano en Game Shakers. SarahTheThundermans.jpg|Sarah en The Thundermans. Na'el.jpg|Na'el en Noé (película). Gloria de Bebe.png|Gloria (bebe) en Happy Feet: El pingüino. Bo.jpg|Bo en Happy Feet 2: El pingüino. 65206_bg.jpg|Olivia en Mi papá y nuestro mundo fantástico. Archivo:DOT.jpg|Dot Starlight en Lalaloopsy. Tana-GotG.jpg|Tana en Guardianes de la galaxia. Archivo:Sireh2o.png|Sirena en Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure. Jellyjamm3.png|Rita en la versión de Discovery Kids de Jelly Jamm. Archivo:Liesel.png|Liesel Meminger en Ladrona de libros. Winnie-the-boxtrolls-2.67.jpg|Winnie en Los boxtrolls. lililabrujita_imagen_05.jpg|Lili la brujita en la versión de Disney de Lili la brujita: el dragón y el libro mágico. LiloPelekai.png|Lilo Pelekai en Leroy y Stitch. 200px-Untitled-.png|Cilindra (1ª voz) en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales. Shaeeah Lawquane.png|Shaeeah Lawquane en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Ganodi_detail.png|Ganodi también en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Little_charmers_hazel.jpg|Hazel en Little Charmers. Goldilocks-the-7d-0.81.jpg|Risitos de oro en Los 7E. Ghost-girl-the-7d-10.jpg|Cubeta también en Los 7E. HannahZooMoo.jpg|Hannah en el canal ZooMoo. Archivo:ML_Ephi.png|Ephi en Marcus Level. Ellefanning.jpg|Voz recurrente de Elle Fanning. Madison Pettis 2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Madison Pettis. Amber-frank-2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Amber Montana. IMG 20180329 011648.jpg|Voz recurrente de Cree Cicchino. Ciara_Oh_yeah_1.jpg|Dobló en ocasiones a Ciara Bravo. Meli G (nacida el 19 de junio de 1996), cuyo nombre real es Melissa Gedeón Pérez es una actriz de doblaje e intérprete mexicana. Biografía Comenzó haciendo doblaje a los 8 años, si bien desde los 6 ya hacía locución e interpretaba canciones de jingles. En el 2005 obtuvo su primer papel estelar como la voz de Lucy Pevensie en Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero. En la actualidad es conocida por doblar a Pinkie Pie en la popular serie animada My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Melissa recibió el Premio Bravo a la Mejor Actriz Juvenil de Doblaje de 2011 por su trabajo en la película Súper 8 y en 2015 Premio Bravo a la Mejor Actriz de Doblaje Juvenil por la película Interestelar. Actualmente a la par de su carrera en el doblaje, también está trabajando en su carrera como solista bajo el nombre de Meli G, lanzando el primer sencillo "Junto a ti" seguido de "Entre la niebla", y en diciembre de 2016 lanza su tercer sencillo "Algo en ti". Meli G participo en el reality show La Voz de la cadena televisiva TV AZTECA. Formo parte del equipo Belinda, utilizando su nombre artístico. Filmografía Películas Madison Pettis * Tara Roland en Mostly Ghostly 2 (2014) * Lala en Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills 3: ¡Viva la Fiesta! (2012) * Lala en Un chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 (2011) * Willamina en Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus (2010) * Peyton en Entrenando a papá (2008) [[Sophie Nélisse|'Sophie Nélisse']] * Mia en Terror a 47 metros: El segundo ataque (2019) * Zoé en Escolta (2019) * Liesel Meminger en Ladrona de libros (2013) Elle Fanning * Loretta Figgis en Vivir de noche (2016) * Lily Miska en Un zoológico en casa (2011) * Alice Dainard en Súper 8 (2011) G. Hannelius * Rosebud e3 Super Buddies (2013) * Rosebud en Buddies: Cazadores de tesoros (2012) * Rosebud en Spooky Buddies: Cachorros embrujados (2011) Georgie Henley * Lucy Pevensie en Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba (2010) *Lucy Pevensie en Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspián (2008) * Lucy Pevensie en Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005) Liliana Mumy * Rosebud en Space Buddies: Cachorros en el espacio (2009) * Rosebud en Santa Buddies: Buscando las Huellas de Santa (2009) * Rosebud en Snow Buddies: cachorros en la nieve (2008) Ciara Bravo * Melissa Bing en Swindle (2014) * Meg Murphy en Jinxed (2013) Madison Davenport * Na'el en Noé (2014) * Ruthie Smithens en Kit Kittredge: Joven reportera (2008) Bailee Madison * Ida Clayton en Vaqueras y ángeles (2012) * Maggie Murphy en Una esposa de mentira (2011) Otros * Voces adicionales en Battle Angel: La última guerrera (2019) * Bella (Emma Watson) en La Bella y la Bestia (2017) * Lola (Indeyarna Donaldson-Holness) en Absolutely Fabulous: La película (2016) * Sally (Ariel Kavoussi) en Catfight (2016) * Jessica (Daisy Tahan) en Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) * Tessa Golden (Sofia Carson) en La nueva cenicienta: Si el zapato te queda (2016) * Voces adicionales en Deadpool (2016) * Etsuko/Cynthia (Cynthy Wu) en Un perro salchicha en las internacionales (2015) * Adena (Catherine Missal) en Vacaciones (2015) * Lori Collins (Isabela Moner) en Adam y sus clones (2015) * Olivia (Coco Jack Gillies) en Oddball (2015) * Angela (Jaz Sinclair) en Ciudades de papel (2015) * Liddy (Jessica Barden) en Lejos del mundanal ruido (2015) * Makayla (Ariana Neal) en 30 días para ir a la cárcel (2015) * Roxy / Lancelot (Sophie Cookson) en Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) * Kiza Apini (Charlotte Beaumont) en El destino de Júpiter (2015) * Caperucita Roja (Lilla Crawford) en En el bosque (2014) * Annie (Quvenzhané Wallis) en Annie (2014) * Murph (Joven) (Mackenzie Foy) en Interestelar (2014) * Lauren (Emilia McCarthy) en Campamento zombie (2014) * Ella (Christina Fox) en Cómo crear el chico ideal (2014) * Karen (Mia Rose Frampton) en Tammy: Fuera de control (2014) * Yuki (Louriza Tronco) en Zapped (2014) * Alisa (Carly Otte) en Bajo la misma estrella (2014) * Voces adicionales en X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) * Donna (Christine Prosperi) en Nicky Deuce (2013) * Voces adicionales en Fin de semana disfucional (2013) * Patricia (Abigail McFarlane) en Un día a la vez (2012) * Hanna (niña) en Olvidada (2012) * Jen (Juno Temple) en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) * Malia (Charice) en El maestro luchador (2012) * Rue (Amandla Stenberg) en Los juegos del hambre (2012) * Voces adicionales en La invención de Hugo Cabret (2012) * Voces adicionales en La extraña vida de Timothy Green (2012) * Michelle (Holly Elissa) en Colisión en la Tierra (2011) * Michelle Haley (Holly Gibbs) en Amo la cocina (2011) * Voces adicionales en Justin Bieber: Nunca digas nunca (2011) * Emilie (Celine Buckens) en Caballo de guerra (2011) * Anna en Henry el terrible (2011) * Jessica Finch en Judy Moody y un verano que promete (2011) * Voces adicionales en Monte Carlo (2011) * Voces adicionales en Princesa por accidente (2011) * Lily Potter (joven) (Ellie Darcey-Alden) en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) * Fuschia (Lauren Lavoie) en Marley y yo 2 (2011) * Voces adicionales en Glee 3D: La película (2011) * Hipólita (joven) (Francesca Chillemi) en Prefiero el paraíso (2010) * Voces adicionales en El diario de un chico en apuros (2010) * Megsie Green en El regreso de la nana mágica (2010) * Lindsey Salmon (Rose Mclver) en Desde mi cielo (2009) * Voces adicionales en Marmaduke (2010) * Olivia Danielson en Mi papá y nuestro mundo fantástico (2009) * Lili en Lili la brujita: el dragón y el libro mágico (versión Disney) (2009) * Voces adicionales en Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) * Voces adicionales en Supercan (2007) * Voces adicionales en Norbit (2007) * Voces adicionales en El mundo mágico de Terabithia (2007) * Voces adicionales en Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) * Voces adicionales en Encantada (2007) * Voces adicionales en Le scaphandre et le papillon (2007) * Samantha (niña) (Tatum MacCann) en Click: Perdiendo el control (2006) * Katherine Davenport (Dominique Saldaña) en Menores sin control (2006) * Trish (Abigail Breslin) en Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte (2006) * Jess Borden (Samantha Mahurin) en El gran truco (2006) (versión Buena Vista / Blu-ray / DVD) * Rachel Ryan (Conchita Campbell) en Scary Movie 4 (2006) * Lucía (Delfina Varni) en El ratón de los dientes (2006) Películas animadas Erin Fitzgerald * Rochelle Goyle en Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico * Rochelle Goyle en Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa * Rochelle Goyle en Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror * Rochelle Goyle en Monster High: From Fear to Eternity * Rochelle Goyle en Monster High: 13 Deseos * Rochelle Goyle en Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! * Rochelle Goyle en Monster High: Fusión espeluznante * Rochelle Goyle en Monster High: Embrujadas * Rochelle Goyle en Monster High: Buu York, Buu York: ¡Un musical monsterrífico! Bekka Prewitt * Kitty Cheshire en Ever After High: El día del legado: El cuento de dos cuentos * Kitty Cheshire en Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros * Kitty Cheshire en Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación * Kitty Cheshire en Ever After High: Primavera desencantada * Kitty Cheshire en Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas * Kitty Cheshire en Ever After High: Juego de Dragones * Kitty Cheshire en Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno Andrea Libman * Pinkie Pie en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Pinkie Pie en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * Pinkie Pie en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad * Pinkie Pie en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: La leyenda de Everfree * Pinkie Pie en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Baile Mágico * Pinkie Pie en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Cine Mágico * Pinkie Pie en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Espejo Mágico * Pinkie Pie en My Little Pony: La película Claire Corlett * Stacie en Barbie y sus hermanas: En una historia de ponis * Stacie en Barbie y sus hermanas: En una aventura de perritos Otros * Poppy en Trolls (tráiler) *Yesss (Taraji P. Henson) en Wifi Ralph (tráiler) * Chica elefante (America Young) en Monster High: Escape de playa calavera * Gloria (niña) en Happy feet: El pingüino * Lilo en Leroy y Stitch (Reemplazando a Anaís Portillo) * Niña en Escuela en Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños * Stacie en Barbie en una Navidad perfecta * Olivia Farmer en El zorro y el sabueso 2 * Nita (joven) en Tierra de osos 2 * Princesa Meredith en Barbie: La princesa y la estrella de pop * Mipoulok en La leyenda de Sarila * Niña británica en El origen de los guardianes * Casey en Barbie y las zapatillas mágicas * Malucia en Barbie y la puerta secreta * Dot en Lala-Oopsies: Un cuento mágico * Salma en ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición * Dot en Aventuras en Lalaloopsylandia * Tiny en Rio 2 * Winnie en Los boxtrolls * Marina en La increíble historia del niño de piedra * Jasiri en La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido * Voces adicionales en La era de hielo 2 * Voces adicionales en Frankenweenie * Voces adicionales en Tinker Bell: Hadas al rescate * Voces adicionales en La familia del futuro * Voces adicionales en Las locuras de Kronk * Voces adicionales en Monsters University * Voces adicionales en Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del bosque * Mary Katherine en El reino secreto (trailer 1) * Sha-Ron en Mulan 2 Películas de anime * Malin en Pokémon: Kyurem Vs. El Espadachín Místico * Yuna en Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale Cortos animados * Morita (Ciara Bravo) en La era de hielo: Una Navidad tamaño mamut * Besty en Toy Story de Terror * Demencia en Villanos Series animadas Andrea Libman * Pinkie Pie en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Cilindra en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales (1ª voz, eps. 1-39) Kate Micucci * Sara Murphy en La ley de Milo Murphy *Cubeta en Los 7E [[Kari Wahlgren|'Kari Wahlgren']] * Zatanna en DC Super Hero Girls (2019) (Primeros eps.) * Zatanna en DC Super Hero Girls: Dulce justicia Otros * Lucky Prescott en Spirit: Cabalgando libre (Temps. 1 - 2) * Darby en Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh * Julieta en Manny a la obra * Rita en Jelly Jamm * Stacie en Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * Rochelle Goyle en Monster High * Kitty Cheshire en Ever After High * Shaeeah Lawquane / Ganodi en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones * Vaash Ti en Lego Star Wars: Las Crónicas de Yoda * Zatanna "Zee" Zatara / Zatanna en DC Super Hero Girls (2019) * Batichica en DC Nation Shorts * Ninki en Kerwhizz (Temps. 1 - 2) * Dot en Lalaloopsy * Susie en Tío Grandpa * Olivia en LEGO: Friends * Doraline en MAD * Tana en Guardianes de la galaxia * Brisa en Hora de aventura * Hannah en ZooMoo * Gemma Genson en Las aventuras de Imaginext * Hazel en Little Charmers * Hipopótamo del Tercer Comité de Recepción de la ciudad de las nubes en Más allá del jardín * Petunia Ruibarbo en VeggieTales en casa (2ª voz) * Ephi en Marcus Level * Frump en El amanecer de los Croods * Julia Cooper en PINY Instituto de Nueva York * Mocos en El show de Peabody y Sherman * Twigs en Goldie y Osito * Jasiri en La guardia del león * Risitos de oro en Los 7E * Voces adicionales en Mike, el caballero Anime Yui Horie * Princesa del pantano en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? * Siesta en La magia de Zero Otros * Aria en La espada sagrada * Katharine en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco: Destinos Rivales * Ellie en Pokémon: Aventuras en Unova * Chris en Bakugan: El Surgimiento de Mechtanium * Mayu en Elfen Lied * Jessica en Pokémon XY * Cyborg 003 / Françoise Arnoul en Cyborg 009: Call of Justice * Sarah Coppola en Ingress: The Animation Series de TV Amber Montana * Taylor Hathaway en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada * Taylor Hathaway en The Thundermans Cree Cicchino * Babe Carano en Game Shakers * Ella misma en Slime Cup Carly Rae Jepsen * Ella misma en A todo ritmo * Ella misma en Radio Disney Music Awards Otros * Jannelle (Madison Pettis) en Lab Rats * Lindsay (Kayla Maisonet) en Stan, el perro bloguero * Megan Clover (Abigail Breslin) en Grey's Anatomy * Sirena (Amy Ruffle) en Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure * Jasmine (Cierra Ramírez) en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción * Isabel (China Anne McClain) / Hija del oficial Diaria en Hannah Montana * Becca (Christian Serratos) en American Horror Story * Katie (Ariel Winter) en Mentes criminales * Chloe (Elizabeth Gillies ) en Cuello blanco * Kayla Scavo (Rachel G. Fox) en Esposas desesperadas * Gina (Teala Dunn) en A todo ritmo * Abigaille en PrankStars * Lauren (Jaylen Barron) en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie! * Ana Neville (Faye Marsay) en La reina blanca (3ª versión) * Mikayla (Lulu Wilson) en The Millers * Sara en (Keely Marshall) The Thundermans * Abbie Mills (joven) (Jahnee Wallace) en La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow * Irene Quinn (Laura Wiggins) en Seres del mañana * Christina Rocci en Kirby Buckets * Mia (Tamala Shelton) en Los chicos sin destino * Melanie (Kattie Douglas) en Max & Shred * Cindy (Rachel Bilson) en Cómo conocí a tu madre (Temp. 9) * Emma Backland (Imogen Faires) en Marcella * Sarah Thompson / Ninja Steel Ranger Rosa (Chrysti Ane) en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel * Voces adicionales en Yo puedo cocinar Intérprete * Las locuras de Kronk - "Campamento Chippamunka" (coros junto con Samantha Domínguez y Sandy Guzmán) * Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh - Opening * Leroy y Stitch - "Aloha Oe" (junto con Raúl Aldana y Arturo Mercado Jr.) * Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus - "Yo tengo fe y confianza" (junto con Andrea Arruti, Karina Pastor, José Antonio Toledano, Leyla Rangel, Tania Pastor y Sara Gómez) * Pokémon La Película: Negro/Blanco - Victini y Reshiram/Zekrom - Ending: "Sigue a tu estrella" * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Pinkie Pie (canciones) * Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? - Canciones (junto con José Gilberto Vilchis) * Just Kidding: Sólo es juego - Opening (junto con Sara Gómez, Ángel García y Carlos Siller) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Pinkie Pie (canciones) * Pokémon: Kyurem contra El espadachín místico - Opening: "Destinos Rivales" * Lalaloopsy - Opening: "Somos Lalaloopsy" (junto con Itzel Mendoza y Jimena Flores Arellano) * Pokémon: Aventuras en Unova - Opening: "Somos tú y yo" (junto con Gerardo Velázquez) * Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Opening (junto con Héctor Emmanuel Gómez) * Yo no lo hice - Opening * Pokémon: Genesect y el despertar de una leyenda - Opening: "Somos tú y yo" (versión película) * Hora de Aventura - "Amor" (ep. 162) (junto con José Antonio Toledano y Karla Falcón) * La magia de Zero - Ending: "Honto no Kimochi" * Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! - Emily Cooper (Kerris Dorsey) - "Volarás" * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks - Canciones de las Rainbooms * Annie - Annie (Quvenzhané Wallis) (canciones) * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad - Pinkie Pie (canciones) * ZooMoo - "Este es mi hogar" (junto con ¿? y Karla Falcón) Locución * Hoy con Mariano Osorio (programa de radio) - Voz de Pinkie Pie (2014) * Locutora institucional de las muñecas Monster High * Toonlandya Videojuegos * Kelly Malcolm en LEGO: Jurassic World * D.Va en Overwatch * D.Va en Heroes of the Storm * Zoe en League of Legends * La Aprendiz en Disney Princesas: Reinos Mágicos * Starfire en LEGO Dimensions * Voces Adicionales en Kinect Adventures * Voces Adicionales en Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Art Sound México * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * Círculo Producciones * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House * KiteTeam * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Made in Spanish - Antigua * Mad Pencil Studio * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales * Pink Noise México * Producciones Bayoneta * Producciones Grande - Grande Imagen y Sonido S.A. * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas * Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas Premios Trivia * Participó en el proyecto Inuyasha Fandub, realizando un cover de la canción "Beso Travieso" Sexto Ending de Inuyasha (1) * El 11 de Febrero de 2015 Melissa realizó un cover de la canción "Reir" (2). El video ganó tanto revuelo que al día siguiente en el website estadounidense "Equestria Daily" se publicó una noticia del video (3). * Melissa es la voz recurrente de actrices con nombre o apellido "Madison". Entre ellas están Madison Pettis, Bailee Madison y Madison Davenport. * Melissa ha sido la reemplazante de la actriz venezolana Leisha Medina en tres personajes: como la actriz Ciara Bravo, quien interpreta a Melissa Bing en Swindle y a Meg Murphy en Jinxed; Dora la exploradora en MAD y Starfire en LEGO Dimensions. * Melissa tiene un perro llamado "Peyton", al cual le puso ese nombre por su personaje de Peyton de la película Entrenando a papá. * A partir del 2015, Melissa está bajo el nombre artístico "Meli G" en un intento por mostrar otra faceta en su carrera como cantante y músico. * Es Zurda. Muestras multimedia Archivo:44610_172235606233560_1365904938_n.jpg|Otro ángulo Archivo:947227_197123417078112_1479849392_n.jpg|Melissa en sus entrevistas Archivo:946118_197360417054412_258067529_n.jpg|En el escenario Archivo:1069121_206316746158779_2134147315_n.jpg|Grabando comerciales Archivo:1236908_213406818783105_1732375308_n.jpg|En multimedia Archivo:B7F75vvCAAATViT.jpg|Melissa, sus padres, Mario Castañeda, Erica Edwards y Gaby Cárdenas en la premiere de la Película Annie Archivo:CCbkG97UsAAaWcr.jpg|Melissa en la premiere de la película La increíble historia del niño de piedra Archivo:Melissa Gedeon con Christmas rock ¡Especial Navidad!-0|La actriz compartiendo escenario con el grupo Christmas Rock Archivo:Eric Clapton - Tears in Heaven (Cover by M3)|Melissa compartiendo también con Miguel Calderón y Marc Winslow en un tema de Eric Clapton ¡Mira el cover! Archivo:One Thing - One direction ¡Cover by Melissa Gedeon!|Melissa cantando uno de los temas del popular grupo "One Direction" Archivo:Entrevista Especial Melissa Gedeon en Bronies Radio 13 09 13|Entrevista cortesía de Bronies Radio Archivo:La Mole 38 - Melissa Gedeón - Sigue a tu estrella (Pokemon)|Melissa cantando en una convención el ending "Sigue a tu estrella" Archivo:Entrevista a Melissa Gedeón (Pinkie Pie - My Little Pony) CJMC 44|Entrevista por parte de IXN Transmedia Archivo:MELI G - JUNTO A TI|"Junto a Tí",una canción original compuesta por Melissa. Archivo:Felices Fiestas I Ford de México|Comercial Navideño de Ford Enlaces externos *Página oficial: http://www.meligmusica.com *facebook = https://www.facebook.com/meligmusica *twitter = https://twitter.com/meligmusica *instagram = https://www.instagram.com/meligmusica/ *youtube = https://www.youtube.com/MELIG *Smule: http://www.smule.com/Meligmusica *Phhhoto: http://phhhoto.com/meligoficial *Shots: meligoficial Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Ganadoras del Premio Bravo Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020